


Looking too closely

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Blood, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Massacre, Murder, Violence, marko is the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: So Jani is an assassin for hire and somehow he got caught up in a town's problems. It resulted in a mass murder by him. In the middle of the chaos Jani finds a kid who survived his rampage. He decides to take care of the boy.I don't know if I'll continue this story (I kind of want to but time and motivation is sparce lately lol) so that's maybe why this story was so vague.





	Looking too closely

_This is a song about somebody else_

_So don't worry yourself, worry yourself_

_The devil's right there, right there in the details_

_And you don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself_

_By looking too closely_

_By looking too closely_

_No no no no…_

 

His heart is beating fast. Oh, so fast. The rush of blood of a few minutes ago is still raging in his heart and it wants out. His hands are trembling uncontrollably now. When he looks at his fingers he sees they’re dirty. They’re warm, red and sticky.

Even the puddle he’s sitting in is hot, red and sticky. It can’t be.. Jani doesn’t dare to look at the knife that’s only a few inches away from him.

 

_Put your arms around somebody else_

_And don't punish yourself, punish yourself_

_The truth is like blood underneath your fingernails_

_You don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself_

_By looking too closely_

_By looking too closely_

_No no no no…_

_No no no no…_

“Don’t look, kid. Please don’t,” Jani hisses. His arms are tightly clutched around the boy’s frail body. He’s sure if he’d embrace him too tight, he might break the kid into a million unfixable pieces.

 “T-They’re dead,” the boy gasps through stuttering breaths and a shaking body.

“I know. I know. But it’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault,” Jani reassures the kid. His voice is thick and heavy. It breaks. Just like the boy who he’s holding now. Countless tears mix with mud and blood. Jani tries to wipe the dirt away. That’s when he _really_ is aware of the blood underneath his fingernails. The worse part of it is that it’s not his own blood.

 “Now don’t look at the bodies. It’s not good for you, boy,” Jani whispers as he tries to shield the kid from the harm around him. Their surrounding is a battlefield, a massacre. It’s something no kid should ever have to witness. It’s something no one should ever see. Yet, here they were and all Jani could do was protect the boy as much as possible.

 

_You don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself_

_You don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself_

_No no no no…_

 

“We’re going to clean up,” Jani eventually states. He steps up and gives the boy with the blue eyes a look. He holds out a hand to the kid.

 “You’re coming or what?”

“I-, I don’t know. I, ehm… Okay,” the boy whispers back and hesitatingly takes Jani’s bloodied hand.

 “Don’t look too closely. Just focus on me or nothing at all. You what’s even better? Close your eyes and I’ll guide you through the field,” Jani says as he forces a reassuring smile on his lips.

The boy does as he says but after a few steps he faints and so Jani carries them to the shady looking motel he came from. The owner doesn’t give a second glance when the roughened up adult, dirtied by blood carries an unconscious, filthy kid with him into the building. The guy must’ve seen worse, Jani thinks with a grimace on his face.

 

_And I could be wrong about anybody else_

_So don't kid yourself, kid yourself_

_It's you right there, right there in the mirror_

_You don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself_

_By looking too closely_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_By looking too close_

_Mmmmmmm_

 

After Jani cleaned up the boy, he retreats to the claustrophobic bathroom himself.

When he washes his face, he tastes metal. The cuts on his hands itch under the cold water that’s now bleeding red. No matter how hard he tries, Jani knows he can never truly wash the blood off of his hands.

Jani gives himself a proper look in the mirror. He’s becoming old. Sharp wrinkles have formed around his eyes. He even spots some grey stubble and his hair looks like a disaster. It’s messed up. Like his mind. The dark bags around the eyes indicate fatigue. But in those eye sockets, two pale orbs stare back at him. He can almost pierce himself with that look. The look of a killer.

 “You did this to him,” Jani growls at himself. “You are the one who killed his family, his parents.”

“You did it?”

The boy’s now standing in the door opening, giving the older man a look. Those vibrant blue eyes have become a bit more dull.

_Yeah….._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_Looking too closely_

_You don't wanna hurt yourself_

_You don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself_

_By looking too closely_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Jani is an assassin for hire and somehow he got caught up in a town's problems. It resulted in a mass murder by him. In the middle of the chaos Jani finds a kid who survived his rampage. He decides to take care of the boy.
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue this story (I kind of want to but time and motivation is sparce lately lol) so that's maybe why this story was so vague.


End file.
